


Confessions (Captain America x reader)

by starscobe67



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Priest Kink, Surprise Bitches, go to church they said, it will be, itll be good to confess they said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscobe67/pseuds/starscobe67
Summary: Reader has a lot on her mind when she goes to church. While there, she decides to confess her sins, not knowing who she's confessing to.





	Confessions (Captain America x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first official fic I'm putting out here. At some point soon, there will be a second piece so please look forward to it! Hope you enjoy!

It was a usual Sunday morning, and for you, that meant Church. The week had gone by too slowly, and you felt out of place towards the end of it. The most recent mission had taken a toll, as had the paperwork afterwards. If it hadn’t been for Steve helping you with it, it might not have gotten done in a timely matter for Tony. You shuffled out of the warmth of bed to replace it with the hot water from your shower. It was refreshing and only a little saddening to have to leave it. You dried your hair, put it up, applied light makeup, and then began to dress. Church was never something you had gotten excessively dressed up for, but it was something you never wore jeans to. A simple black skirt, white blouse, cardigan, and black flats was your go to. The sun had barely peaked over the sky line when you left the complex. You still had half an hour before the service began, but you could grab a coffee or scone or something on the way.

Because the service was on the earlier side, there weren’t many people your age attending. Hell, there were barely any elderly people. “Whoops…” You mentally slapped yourself for cursing in the church. Even though it wasn’t the worse thing you’ve ever said, you still tried to remain respectful. The routine was just as usual, listening, responding, singing, praying, communion. All the jazz. Once it was over, you felt a little better about the week, but as you were leaving the building a bit of movement caught your eye. It was near the confessionals, so you assumed one of the priests had gone inside to take confession. You stopped in your tracks and decided it wouldn’t hurt to lay bare your soul and all the sins you’ve committed recently. Which were quite a few to be honest.

You made a bee line in that direction and knocked before entering. You didn’t recall seeing anyone else go in but it was always polite. When no one responded, you opened the door and stepped inside. There was a brief moment which let you get comfortable in the seat and relax yourself, then the moment ended and the window between you and the priest was opened.

“Bless me father for I have sinned. It’s been, uhhh, quite some time since I last confessed. I know it’s not an excuse but I get pretty busy with work.” You began your side of the rehearsed conversation. The father chuckled, though it seemed familiar even muffled through the window. Maybe this was the priest from the sermon earlier?

“It’s alright. God forgives. And you’re here now, that’s what matters. Don’t you think?”

“Thank you, father. I suppose you’re right. Even so, I might need a little help with this. I can’t remember exactly how this goes, but I start telling you my confessions now, right?” You expected him to give a quick laugh as he had before, but his reply was a simple yes.

“Alrighty. Lengthy list here so I hope you’re ready to listen for a while. And I kinda hope I can have enough time before my job calls me to say all the prayers I’ll need to,” You took a deep breath and hoped the father was ready for this. “I’ll start with the biggest I suppose. And I know it’s supposed to stay between us but a ton of people already know this about me. So my work, I’m one of the avengers. Ya know, the quote unquote ‘superhero’ team. And uhh, that kind of work can leave a lot of people dead.” It was just the briefest of seconds, but you heard the priest shifting in his seat. You figured he must have been sitting in a position that was no longer comfortable. Or maybe he was newer to the idea of hearing specifically about this kind of topic. Either way, you weren’t just going to stop. It was his job to listen and help, even if he wasn’t getting paid for it.

“I don’t like to think of it as me or my teammates being murderers. I mean, when people die in our line of field, it’s not purposeful. We try to save as many as we can, but sometimes it doesn’t work. Sometimes there are casualties, on all sides…” You stopped and thought about what you had said. It didn’t feel right the way you were phrasing it to him. “I’m not trying to belittle it of course! Please understand that. It just, sticks with me sometimes. And it can take a toll on me. And the others. But this is my confession so really, just trying to speak as me here. This is all a little awkward, I think. But I mean yeah. That’s the big sin. If it’s a sin. I’m not actually sure to be honest with you. But you are the priest, so you’d know. Anyway. The next ones don’t really compare as much with that. Cause death. But I really need to get them off my chest too. Is that okay? I mean I know it’s okay because this is what the whole confessing this is for but I just want to make sur-“

He cut you off mid word. “Of course it is. Please continue.” You took another breath, you had been speaking so much, there wasn’t much oxygen left in your lungs. 

“Okay, so I’ve had sex before. Let’s start there. And I’m not married. And I pleasure myself. Like a lot, like every chance I can. My job is stressful and it’s a little relief for a few seconds. Plus I personally don’t think that having sex before marriage condemns a person to hell or that self pleasure is terrible. That’s not the point I’m trying to make. I think the bad part here, like the sin if you would, is that I keep pleasuring myself while thinking of one of my teammates? He’s just. Stunning. Physically he’s a dreamboat but it’s not even just that. He’s a great leader and he’s super gentle and intelligent. And he thinks of me as a good friend. I mean, every one of us are like a giant family. But like I said, he thinks of me as a good friend. And I? don’t think of him that way. I consider him to be more than a good friend and that’s what’s bad. Cause I’m feel so strongly about Steve and I know he doesn’t reciprocate. And the fact that I’m masturbating while thinking about him is like the takeaway for bad shi-“ 

“Clover, Y/N, I have to stop you.” You froze. You hadn’t told him your name. Your real name or your avenger codename. Your guard flew up and you prepared yourself for a fight. Maybe he was an enemy. Maybe he knew your habit of coming to this church and had been stalking you and was going to try to murder you right here and now and you walked right into it and your teammates were going to have to come to your funeral inside the very church you were murdered because of your stupidity and maybe---

You heard the latch between the confessionals click, then the door opened at an incredibly snail like pace. And there he was. That beautiful hair, his blue and green eyes, his recently shaven face. Steve. Steven fucking Rogers. Your captain. Your teammate. The man you were in love with and lusting over. And apparently also your priest. Whom you had just confessed to. About everything. About him. Shit. Shit! SHIT! You were speechless. Your brain was racing through your options. You could run? He could outrun you no doubt. Knock him unconscious? His defense was too perfect to be beaten by your offense. You could laugh and play it off as a joke? He’d never believe you. What abou---

“Why do you think my feelings aren’t mutual?” He said as easily as he would ask about coffee. That response took you another few seconds to process. He leant as close as he could and put his elbow on the windowsill. “My feelings are the same as yours. I’m in love with you, Y/N. And I have been for some time. I’m sorry to shock you by being the one you’re supposed to reply on in church. I come here to help out when I can and they were short staffed today so I volunteered.” 

“Wait hold up, Steve?” You had closed your eyes and scrunched your forehead. This was a lot to mull over in a short time. He let you get your thoughts together while patiently waiting.

“You’re telling me. That you heard, alllllll of that,” you studied his expression and you finished your sentence, “and THAT was what you decided to address? Not the whole killing or masturbating but the actual feelings?” He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

“I am sorry about the job stuff. That being said, it is nice to know you think of me while pleasuring yourself.” Your jaw nearly fell off.

“Steven Grant! We are in the house of GOD!!!” He shrugged again, a light smirk lingering on his lips. 

“And may I remind you that you just confessed your sins, and love for me, to me?” His smirk only got wider as he spoke. You were not the type of person to take this sort of teasing but from him it just excited you. You reached over, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him as fiercely as you could. 

“I love you Steve,” you declared. Then you whispered as lightly as possible, “Or should I still call you father?” Your expectation was to see his face go beat red in embarrassment but what you got sent a fire into your core.

“I’d rather you called me daddy.”


End file.
